The Terror That Flaps
by joey the ripper
Summary: A Halloween night at Hogwarts a costume party goes wrong when the Fearsome Five show up, who will save Hogwarts from them? Randomly from SAM. SO not going to finish.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Darkwing Duck… this is me just combining the two to get into the Darkwing writing.

Has been Zombiefied for VAPX007, and finally placed correctly!

Chapter 1:

**The **_**Terror**_** That Flaps.**

Everyone looked around at each other in excitement, chattering away happily about their costumes, Snape wasn't impressed in the slightest, it seemed that everyone who had shown up thus far just wanted to have a laugh about the entire night… he eyed the group of students dressed up as certain people in history, he wasn't impressed at all, he looked around, several people were missing 'Since when did we have kids late for dinner?' he asked casually.

'Probably just costume malfunctions.' Dumbledore said simply 'I had difficulty with my own.'

There was a loud growling noise from outside the doors; everyone looked around to see what was going on. There was a revving noise and the sound of wood being splintered.

Everyone went quiet and took there seats as the doors fell apart, Dumbledore looked up at the 5 people who stood in the doorway, truthfully when he'd said the word "costume" he had expected some outrageous ones, and some role play… but the 5 students in the doorway weren't human any more.

Two ducks, a rat, a puddle of water in the form of a large dog and a plant creature, this was the strangest thing to ever happen at Hogwarts, the staff tensed as the hush was cut across by gasps of recognition from several of the Muggleborns.

'I'm glad to see that you've all having fun.' The Duck in red and yellow said sarcastically, 'Everyone sitting comfortably?' the strange object in his feathered hands was most definitely the object that had caused the damage on the doors, it continued to growl and he didn't seem bothered by the stares he was getting, nor did he care about the damage to school property 'good.'

Dumbledore sat back, the bizarrety of the situation made him know that it was student in origin and 5 of the missing students had now shown up in character, literally, his eyes kept flicking to the water dog where was the student within it?

They entered the hall walking past the student tables, the duck in yellow was the leader of the gang and he led the way up to the staff table, the students started whispering to each other, the Muggleborns explaining who they were, the head duck revved the object loudly and silence returned 'We'll do the speaking! Thank you!' He growled glaring at the students.

'A bit of an explanation is needed.' McGonagall said simply.

The object sawed straight through the nearest object, which happened to be the podium, sparks flew as it made short work of it, it fell into two pieces and the duck breathed heavily enjoying the destruction.

'Er… boss?' the duck spun around to glare at the water dog, the object revving dangerously.

'What!' he yelled over the noise.

'Most of these humans don't know who we are.'

'Let alone what.' The plant creature added.

'Quite right! Let's give them our grand opening!' the duck jester said excitedly clapping his hands happily.

The head duck glanced down at his weapon, he switched it off and put it down on the floor, almost delicately, and he looked up at Dumbledore and smiled evilly 'Right!' All 5 jumped up onto the staff table.

'We… are the Fearsome Five!' they said in unison.

'The greatest and evilest criminal minds of St Canard.' The rat said.

'-And the world' The jester added.

'And the Multiverse.' The duck in yellow finished evilly.

There were cheers and applause from some of the students and they all looked around quickly, smiling importantly at their fans.

'And tonight…' the head duck continued 'You are _our_ captive audience.'

'For what?' Hermione asked.

They all looked around to her and she shrank back instinctively 'I think we have a volunteer.' The plant creature said evilly as the others smiled gleefully, they all jumped off of the table 'Care to step forwards young lady?' he continued.

Hermione shook her head fiercely and clung to the person next to her.

'Licky.' The lead duck said simply.

'Remember; always watch out for dangerous cross currents.' The water dog gurgled loudly before he lost form and turned into a large stream of water and rushed at Hermione, she yelled out instinctively, she was picked up in the water and taken out to the lead duck.

Hermione was released by the water and she instinctively consulted herself, not a drop of water was on her, and her costume had been changed from the Princess Robes into her Gryffindor uniform. She looked nervously to the water dog, somewhat disturbed by that ability. He smiled and winked at her.

The other 4 weren't fazed in the slightest by the situation.

Hermione looked to the lead duck, as the Professors started reaching for their wands, just in case.

The rat looked to the plant creature and whispered something to it and the plant nodded straightening, the wands in the hall jumped out of their owner's pockets and flew up to the ceiling where the rafters grew hands and took a hold of them, pointing them down at everyone.

'Now, _that's_ what I call "armed and dangerous".' The water dog said looking up, several people in the hall giggled at the comment.

'Why do I get the feeling we're going to be listening to these stupid puns all night?' Snape muttered.

'Because you are! And you're going to have to grin and bare it!' The jester said in a sing-song voice.

'Oh really and why would that be?' Snape asked coldly.

'Because you haven't got a choice.'

'Severus…' Dumbledore said looking to him 'Let's not upset them.'

'Severus… Snape? So _you're_ the potions peddler.' The plant said leaning on the staff table and glaring at him.

'Bushroot…'

'Oh no! Do you know how many plants this guy kills? Chopping up roots for his own… purposes.'

'I'd be more than happy to introduce you to my cauldron.' Snape replied darkly as glared back.

The plant creature seethed but a renewed growl from the object that the lead duck was holding again made him jump and spin around to face him.

'How about I chop you _both_ up, and end the argument here and now?' the duck said coolly.

'Er-no-no, not necessary Negaduck.' The plant said backing away warily holding his vine-like arms out in front of him as the duck advanced.

This situation was a bit too dark for Dumbledore, he didn't want to have this continue on… but then again, it was Halloween, if there was one thing all Halloween's at Hogwarts lacked so far was this nervous and dark feeling that this duck was bringing to the evening in spades, "captive audience" was right, without a wand… he looked up at it… and with this duck already armed and quite liable for being dangerous as well, he looked back to him, all he could do was sit here and watch this unfold, hopefully it wouldn't be too bad.

'Er… can I-' Hermione said making a move to get back to her seat.

'No.' The rat said bluntly. Of all in the hall he was the only one who wasn't nervous of the situation… did he know something? 'Negaduck, can we finish introducing ourselves _before_ you chainsaw anyone to death?'

The duck looked up and then around to the rat, he thought for a moment and lowered the chainsaw slightly 'Hmm… fine! But let's make it quick!' he looked back to the plant 'I have a hankering for turning him into kindling.' He added evilly.

The rat nodded calmly, it was now that the rat was talking everyone was actually bothering to look at him, he was leaning on the podium that had been "Chainsawed" in two earlier on, it was back in one piece and the only differences with it now were that it was smoking and the gold was melting down into a large pool on the floor, the large canister on the rat's back was sparking slightly and he wasn't fazed by that in the slightest either, in fact, he was looking rather bored. He adjusted his arm on the podium and played with the blue gloves on his hands, tightening them around his fingers. 'I'm Megavolt.'

'I'm Quackerjack.' The Jester said simply.

'I'm Bushroot.'

'I am Liquidator.' He splashed past the podium and Megavolt jumped away quickly.

'Hey! Do you mind! If I get as much as a single drop on me…'

'I know, I know, you'll "Spark" out.' Liquidator said, he chuckled.

'I'll short out!' Megavolt corrected 'It isn't pleasant!'

'And finally…' The lead duck said rolling his eyes 'I am **Negaduck**.' He looked to the weapon in his hands 'And _this_ is my chainsaw, Bushy… stand still so I can demonstrate how it works.'

'Ah!' Bushroot took off quickly hiding behind Liquidator 'Come on Negs, can't we simply talk this out like sensible evil villains?'

'Nope!' Negaduck said jumping past Liquidator 'Now, stand still you poor excuse for a vegetable!' Bushroot ran off to the Slytherin table, he breathed deeply for a few moments as Negaduck continued to stalk after him Bushroot's eyes fell to bowl of fruit on the table, he picked up a banana and threw it at Negaduck's feet.

The banana landed and Negaduck stepped on it, the banana was squashed and Negaduck slipped over, the chainsaw went awry and Megavolt sent a bolt of electricity at it, it stopped with a splutter.

Negaduck sat up and looked to his beloved chainsaw, he scooped it up off of the floor and accessed the damage, he glared at Megavolt who shrugged 'You have a whole shed full of chainsaws Negs.' He said simply.

'You're right, I do.' Negaduck said; he dropped it onto the floor carelessly 'well so much for _that_ fun.' He said simply 'Oh well, I can't hog it all… can I?' he said coming over to Hermione, he took her arm and pulled her to the centre of the attention, Bushroot came back over.

Hermione gulped nervously looking around at them all.

'So, who would like to do the honours?'

'Oh me!' Quackerjack said happily 'I've been itching to try this out!' He pulled out a doll from his pocket and pulled the cord in its back, the doll lifted up a gun and flames burst from the barrel, he put it on the floor and it started walking over to Hermione.

She made to step back but was stopped by Negaduck. The doll continued to advance on her and she gulped straightening.

Before anyone could so much as blink there was a puff of blue smoke on top of the Gryffindor table and a loud voice spoke dramatically 'I am the terror that flaps in the night!'

'Oh no, not him!' Megavolt said putting his hand to his face 'He always spoils everything!'

'I am the curse that makes your wand backfire!'

All attention went to the smoke as it started dissipating and the silhouette emerged of a hat and a cape.

'I am Darkwing Duck!' the smoke vanished and a duck in purple and pink stood tall and proud eyeing the situation carefully from the edge of the table.

He jumped down and pulled Hermione behind him as he pulled out a gun from somewhere in his cape, he shot at the doll, a get of blue light blasted from the barrel and the doll was charred in a split second and crumbled into a pile of ash on the stone floor, Darkwing blew on his gun and looked around 'now that that dolls done and dusted.' He quipped 'Who wants to go first?' he held his gun at the ready and trailed it from one villain to another as he looked them over again.

'Darkwing! You old spoil sport!' Quackerjack said infuriated his hands clenched into fists at his sides 'you always ruin our fun!' he said moodily in a childish temper tantrum, he stomped his foot on the floor.

'If you learnt how to play safe like _normal_ children I wouldn't have to.' Darkwing said straightening.

'Oh pah-lease!' Negaduck said dismissing it with a wave; he walked past Megavolt to stand on the outside of the circle instead 'You just have a problem with not being the centre of attention.' He said leaning on the podium.

'Hey! I do not!' Darkwing said straightening and glaring at him 'you're the ones who do the crimes; I'm just dishing out the justice!'

'You know, you'd look good in a waitress outfit.' Quackerjack commented looking Darkwing over 'ever thought of a career change?'

'With you five on the streets? Never!'

Hermione wasn't having much luck with cowering behind Darkwing, he was a great deal shorter than she was and she knew she'd never live this moment down, hiding behind a duck, it wasn't her most academic of moments.

'Now surrender or face-'

'What… you?' Negaduck laughed loudly and the others joined him, he cleared his throat after a moment 'Darkwing can't you count? There are five of us, and one of you.'

'There's one of me, yes… but I'm not alone.'

'In a room full of people you bother to say that?' Megavolt asked staring at him.

'I'm not talking about _them_!' Darkwing said looking around at everyone.

'You brought your side kick with you? Don't either of you have a day job?'

'It's currently night Bushroot, I thought you of _all_ people would know, you're a plant duck mutant after all, don't you survive on sunlight?'

'So where is he then Dorkwing?' Negaduck sneered 'I don't see him around.'

Darkwing looked around too and tapped his foot on the floor in annoyance, 'okay, okay… minor set back.' He said simply, he took a better grip on his gun 'I can handle you five on my own anyway.' He said stancing himself ready to shoot.

'Er, Mr Darkwing.' He looked to Hermione.

'What?' he asked in annoyance.

'Your gun's still on flame thrower.'

He looked to it 'It is?' he examined it and straightened 'I mean… Of _course_ it is!' he laughed airily 'I wanted _them_ to work that out.'

Negaduck raised an eyebrow and shook his head 'Oh brother.' He said looking to the ceiling.

'You are not!'

Negaduck looked to her 'Not what?'

'Related!'

'We're the same person, from parallel universes!' Negaduck said moodily 'And that's even worse than being directly related.' He folded his arms 'Thankfully I'm the flip-side of him, I've got the smarts.'

'If that were true, Negaduck, you'd never have turned to the life of crime to begin with, now prepare to fry!'

'I prefer the other line.' Megavolt said backing away from Darkwing and Negaduck, 'It's a lot less… Hey! Wait a second!' Darkwing looked to him. 'I'm the one that fries people!' Megavolt folded his arms 'Quit stealing my gimmick!'

'Would you care to go first then, Sparky?'

'Don't call me Sparky!' Megavolt said through gritted teeth 'but yeah, why not?' he pointed his finger at Darkwing and a bolt of electricity shot from it, Darkwing forced Hermione out of the way and avoided it.

Hermione ducked between a few other Gryffindors and they eyed everyone carefully daring them to try something, but the Fearsome Fives attention was now solely on Darkwing who took a moment to change the ammo in his gun 'You've made your point… besides… frying you guys wouldn't be half as satisfying as sending you all to jail again.'

'You know this is getting old.' Megavolt observed.

'Well, stay there next time!'

'What? In jail? Behind bars? With Larry the Loon as a cellmate?'

'Oh, so that's why you keep breaking out, you don't like your cell mate.' Darkwing sneered.

'It's Larry the Loon, Darkwing!' Megavolt insisted.

'Well I'll talk to the warden and get you a better room.' Darkwing said simply.

'How's Peter anyway?'

'Missing you guys.' Darkwing said simply.

'Aw.' Quackerjack smiled and nudged Megavolt 'he misses us.' Megavolt smiled too.

'Kinda gets you right… here' Megavolt shot another bolt of electricity at Darkwing he ducked it and rolled away.

'What is this gymnastics night? Stand still and fry luck a duck!'

'I hate to tell you this boys, but I don't do fried.'

'How about…' Megavolt thought for a moment and looked to Liquidator who nodded in agreement. 'Poached.'

Darkwing opened his mouth to argue but Liquidator had already launched himself at Darkwing completely soaking him and creating a large pool of water at his feet 'Oh yuck! Seriously Liquie that's just disturbing when you do th-aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh-t!' Megavolt had shot another bolt of electricity. This time at the water at Darkwing's feet, he was electrocuted and several people in the hall looked away and covered their eyes as Darkwing was surrounded in the electric glow, Quackerjack smiled happily.

Darkwing slipped and fell to the floor; Quackerjack started laughing and the puddle moved away from Darkwing and Liquidator formed again laughing loudly 'I'm sorry Megs, I… I couldn't…' he dropped to his knees and laughed uncontrollably for a long moment, Megavolt and Negaduck were smiling and Bushroot looked unfazed by the entire thing.

Darkwing lay still for a long moment then his fingers twitched, he sat bolt upright suddenly and looked around the Fearsome Five stopped laughing, their smiles fading, Darkwing stood quickly, he didn't look any worse for wear at all 'Bah! I get worse from a power point, Sparky!' he said simply.

Megavolt looked to his hands and started at them for a long moment, 'But… that was a much _more _powerful current than… I…' he looked up at Darkwing who raised an eyebrow; he looked to Liquidator who shrugged.

'If that's the worst you can do I should stop bothering to avoid your little bolts.'

'I don't get it.' Megavolt looked to Quackerjack, he looked back to Darkwing re-determined to injure him, he flung out his hands and a massive ball of electricity shot at Darkwing, who held out his arms and took it, and stumbled a few steps back and looked up at Megavolt again.

'You're going easy on me.' He said simply 'Was it something I said Megsy?'

'I…'

'Don't listen to him Megs!' Quackerjack insisted 'He's doing his "drain you of power" routine.'

'But I don't get it! He should be a burnt pile of ash!' Megavolt said to him.

'But I'm not.' Darkwing said simply.

Megavolt looked to him 'No one survives that!'

'Well I did.'

'Megs! No!' Megavolt flung yet another massive bolt at electricity at Darkwing, Darkwing faltered again, but straightened and folded his arms shaking his head, Megavolt bent over 'okay… bad idea… darn! Is there an outlet around here?'

'Megavolt! We're at Hogwarts! These people don't _believe_ in electricity!' Quackerjack said moodily.

'I believe in electricity!' a random student called.

'I do too.' There were several more calls out as the hands rose to be counted.

'We're short a lightning storm though, and in this place that's the only thing that will recharge Megsy here.' Quackerjack said simply folding his arms.

Darkwing watched Megavolt warily for a moment and reached into his cape and pulled out a canister 'it works, how about that.' He looked to it 'a little generator can be rigged to absorb Megs' entire light show, though I do owe you at least an "ouch" there Megavolt, it did hurt a bit.'

Megavolt half smiled at him and went to his knees woozily 'oh man, I should've worked that one out.'

Darkwing raised an eyebrow and put the canister back into the thoroughly concealed pocket within his cape 'One down, 4 to go, who wants to go next?'

The others exchanged looks, Liquidator turned to face him 'Feeling dry? Experts say that a duck is more at home in the water.' He shot at Darkwing who pulled out his gun again this time though instead of something shooting from the barrel The Liquidator who had him locked up in a wall of water was sucked into the tip, Darkwing dropped to the floor having been lifted up into the whirlpool of water, he pulled out the cartridge and smiled as he threw it up into the air and caught it 'Water sucker.' He said simply 'Makes filling up water balloons so much easier.'

The other three stared; Quackerjack was the next one to step up to the plate, a tiny bit nervous at how easily the other two had been subdued.

Darkwing smiled and placed Liquidator in yet another pocket pulling out another ammo option for his gun. 'Come on Quackerjack, what have you got from me this time?'

'How about this?' He pulled out an innocent looking box and wound up a key, he opened the box and music started to play, Darkwing watched the small ballerina Dancing on the revolving circle.

'Ha! A music box? It's going to take more.' Darkwing yawned and stretched, he blinked lazily a few times.

'You know, this one parents would love… there's only one problem with it.'

Bushroot looked to him 'What?'

'I haven't the slightest idea how to get people to wake up from it.'

Darkwing shook his head fiercely 'No! Not going… to… work Quackerjack.' He yawned again this time he couldn't keep his eyes open, he sunk to his knees and in a last attempt he raised the gun at Quackerjack his hand wavered for a moment, then suddenly the gun went off and hit the box in Quackerjack's hands, he dropped it instinctively and it hit the floor, now upside down the musical sleep-charm turned on Quackerjack, he stuffed his fingers in his ears 'No!' he tried to move the box out of the way with his foot but only succeeded in getting closer to it, he yawned and his eyes closed, his fingers left his ears.

'Night Quackers.'

'Night?' Quackerjack dropped to his knees and lay down the floor, using his hands as a pillow.

Darkwing smiled for a moment at the peaceful villain, and then he looked up at Negaduck, Negaduck came over and stamped on the music box moodily until it stopped making music.

'You could have easily just shut it.' Darkwing scolded.

'I've never been the play nice type.'

'So I figured, Negaduck.' Darkwing said.

Negaduck reached into a pocket and Darkwing tensed pointing the gun at him 'Don't try it, Negs!' he warned.

'What? Oh you mean this?' he pulled out a shotgun 'Like I'm going to come easy!'

Darkwing fired his gun again this time at Negaduck's feet; Negaduck was engulfed in smoke 'Oh how original! Like _smoke_ is going to beat me!'

Darkwing waited, changing the ammo in his gun once again, he smiled and looked back up.

'What're you smiling at?' Negaduck growled he glanced to Bushroot who was staring at him with wide eyes; Negaduck looked down at himself 'Ah!' he jumped and tried to wipe the pink dye off of his clothes 'I hate pink!'

Darkwing nodded patiently.

Negaduck pointed his shotgun at Darkwing 'I'm going to get you for that!' He cocked the gun Darkwing shot home, Negaduck fell backwards with a scream.

'Stunning Negaduck, I expected as much.' Darkwing said simply, he looked to Bushroot who took a large step back 'and you Bushy? Are you going to come quietly?'

'Not on your life!' Bushroot said putting his hands on where his hips would've been.

'Fine with me, we might as well make it five for five.' He pointed his gun at him.

'What you don't seem to realise, Darkwing.' Bushroot said coolly 'Is that everyone who's sitting in this hall had a wand when they arrived.' Darkwing glanced around 'And now they don't.' Bushroot glanced up at the ceiling with a smile 'guess what happened?' Darkwing looked up slowly 'Alright boys! Let him have it!'

All of the rafters pointed the wands down at Darkwing and started firing at him.

Darkwing dodged and ducked and weaved as the curses started to rain down on him.

'They can keep this up all night Dorkwing.' Bushroot said lazily.

Darkwing continued to dodge and duck the curses.

'Oh!' Bushroot curled his leafed hands into fists at his sides getting impatient 'Stop moving will you! Why can't you just take it luck a duck?'

'Because Bushy.' Darkwing jumped over Megavolt.

'Hey! What-' Megavolt snapped at Darkwing mere seconds before he took a curse. Megavolt collapsed and Bushroot stared at him in regretful annoyance.

'Sorry Megs.' Darkwing said, despite knowing that he was unconscious. Bushroot blinked and looked to Darkwing who managed to get to his side and punched him in the face.

'Ow!' Bushroot staggering back putting a hand to his face, Darkwing grabbed a hold of him and said loudly 'Alright stop it with the curses or Bushy here gets the next one!'

The rafters paused.

Darkwing looked to Bushroot 'I can't believe I'm talking to rafters... only with you Bushy… oh wait, there's Megavolt with appliances, and Quackerjack with toys…' He thought for a moment 'Okay, it makes a bit more sense now, it's still very bizarre.'

'Something too hard to explain to the grandkids?' Bushroot asked.

Darkwing blinked and his face darkened 'Whether I have grandkids or not is none of your business Bushroot!' he snapped.

'Well I meant it in a hypothetical sense.' Bushroot said quickly 'I-I-I-I mean… I know you have a daughter, and that you're going around with Morgana Macawber… but I still only meant it as a figure of speech! You don't do you?'

'Bushroot! Between you and me, the only thing you should be _interested_ in is how long I'm going to lock you away for!'

'Jail time.' Bushroot said dismissively 'Doesn't matter to me, I'll be out in a jiffy, I'm part plant Darkwing, you can't lock me away _that_ easy.'

'How about in the darkest cell, with no windows; and an around the clock guard... Do you want to try escaping then?' Darkwing said enjoying the psychological fear that the word "Dark" caused in Bushroot.

'No! Please! I'll wilt! That's just cruel!'

'Well, don't try and escape; and I'll see the warden about getting you a cell with a bit more light?'

'Deal! It's a deal! Just not in the dark!'

'Good, now give these good people back their wands and we'll get you all back to St Canard penitentiary.'

Bushroot looked up at the ceiling 'what if I don't?'

'You're looking a little wilted, Bushroot.' Darkwing said softly, he pulled out a pair of clippers 'Shall I give you a trim?'

'No!' Bushroot's eyes were fixed on the gardening tool 'Please, I-my leaves are fine! I-I-I'm just a little stressed!'

Darkwing raised an eyebrow. 'Do you know how peaceful jail can be if you don't make a fuss?' Bushroot nodded. 'Well, you're making a fuss.'

Bushroot gulped and looked up 'go on, give them back.'

The rafters dropped the wands and they all went back to their owners, the rafter's arms vanished and they all returned to normal.

'Good.'

Darkwing put the clippers away and pulled out a pair of handcuffs, he cuffed Bushroot and the sound of running footsteps filled the hall.

Darkwing looked around as yet another duck appeared running through the doors 'Launchpad! Where have you been?'

'Er...' Launchpad stopped and breathed heavily for a long moment 'Sorry... DW... I... got... a little... lost.'

Darkwing shook his head 'Never-mind LP, I managed on my own, now, help me cuff the others.'

'Sure thing, DW.' Launchpad pulled out several pairs of handcuffs and cuffed each villain in turn dragging them together into a group.

Darkwing took Bushroot's arm 'Come on Bushy, you and the others have a date with the warden.' He pulled him over to where Launchpad and the others were 'And so the masked crime fighter, once more victorious, plans to head home with the malevolent, misguided-'

'Misunderstood.' Bushroot added.

Darkwing narrowed his eyes at Bushroot, who shrugged '-malefactors, that make up the gang of Criminal Masterminds known as the Fearsome Five. Darkwing Duck, the greatest Duck detective in the world-'

Bushroot rolled his eyes.

'- along with his trusty sidekick, Launchpad, bid the occupants of Hogwarts School a good night, and a Happy Halloween!'

'Yeah, don't have nightmares kids.' Launchpad added 'DW's always on the case!'

'Quite right...' Darkwing said with a nod 'I am the Terror that Flaps in the night. I am the one who evil doers fear the most, I am Darkwing Duck!' there was a large puff of blue smoke as Darkwing pulled his cape around him dramatically.

The smoke dispersed and all that was left was an empty space.

The hall exploded into applause and several people stood and whistled, Dumbledore looked around, all the damage was repaired. He smiled; it was a Halloween that everyone would remember forever.

The Night that Darkwing Came.

* * *

><p><em>An: And that seriously should be mentioned as one random string that my sideline story decided to take... S.A.M The Small Are Mighty._


End file.
